Shadowed Intentions
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU Two shadows stalk the streets of Domino one good and merciful, the other dark and full of hate. What will happen when the Hunters mix the two up?
1. Hunting

She walked down the sidewalk, heels of her boots clicking with each step. As a cool zephyr caressed her skin, she paused for a moment to pull the jacket about her waist over her bare arms.

That split-second was all it needed.

Without a sound, the shadow leapt behind the girl, wrapping an arm about her waist and pinning her arms to her sides and slipping a hand over her mouth. Without a moment's pause, the girl struggled, attempting to get away from her captor, but she was no match for the shadow's super-human strength. For a moment, she thrashed violently with all intentions of getting away before a soft command entered her mind.

_Sleep._

Immediately, the girl's body relaxed, calming enough to allow the figure to tilt back her head, exposing her throat. Gently, the shadow lowered its head, lips caressing her neck.

After a few minutes, the shadow leaned back and looked at her. The woman was pale, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and irregular. The shadow then lowered its head again, running its tongue over two small holes in her neck healing them immediately. Making sure there was no evidence of its encounter, the shadow lowered the unconscious woman to the ground and grabbed the purse she was carrying. Fishing around inside, it pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed up the hospital.

"Hello, I found a young woman in the park. She needs an ambulance right away… We're right in the middle of it - near the big fountain. Please hurry, I don't think she'll last much longer."

After a pause to hear the operator confirm that an ambulance was indeed on its way, the shadow turned off the phone and placed it back in the purse. It stayed with the unmoving woman until the flashing lights and loud siren of the ambulance came within its vision and hearing range.

By the time the medics got there, the woman was all alone.

That same night, just minutes before the girl in the park was attacked, a second shadow was prowling the streets. Walking under a dim streetlamp, a young woman accidentally bumped into its chest. Quickly, the lady lowered her head and mumbled an apology. With a cool smirk, the shadow tilted her chin up and her gaze was captured by its shimmering emerald orbs.

Gently, it caressed her cheek with one cold hand, mentally chuckling as he felt her cheeks heat, her breathing quicken and her heart race. Leaning forward, it touched its nose to hers, smirk widening as it heard her breath halt in surprise and her heart pound in her chest.

With a quick touch of its lips to hers, its free hand suddenly grabbing both her wrists and holding them tightly behind her back. Giving a startled gasp, she felt the hand that rested on her cheek move up, grasping a handful of her short hair and tugging her head to one side, exposing her neck.

Lowering its lips to her ear, she heard it whisper, "This most definitely _will_ hurt, lovely swan, but _you will not make a sound_!"

With a confused blink and scared whimper, the woman's eyes shot open as a searing pain shot through her body, starting from her neck. As what felt like liquid fire swam through her veins, she closed her eyes tightly and longed to scream her agony, but something was clamping her lips tightly together so not a peep could escape.

After several long minutes, the shadow pulled back, grinning down on the woman's limp form. As a drop of scarlet dripped off its chin and onto her ivory white cheek, it threw the corpse to the ground and sauntered off, sated for the night.

Ah, da first part is done. *does happy dance* Finally! ^^

Kura : And, like all your works, it sucks.

Angel: *chucks puppy-plushie (named Jounouchi (( Kura : How original -_- *gets kicked by Angel*))) at Bakura* Quiet you!

Angel: *turns to readers* If any of you can guess who _both_ vampires are, you will get a cookie!

Yami: *whispers* We have no more cookies…

Angel: Than you know what _that_ means! *puts a frilly pink apron on Bakura and kicks him into the kitchen* MAKE COOKIES!!

Kura : *grumblegrumble; does so*

Angel: *grin* And, before I forget, I don't own YuugiOu, sad but true. Ja ne! ^^ 


	2. Vampires

As the sun's brilliant white light shone upon the city known as Domino, a small boy bolted down the streets. His spiky black hair that was tipped in red was blown back at the speed he was going at, blonde bangs every once in a while waving across his large violet eyes.

As he bolted, feeling the starting of a stitch in his side, he cursed himself for not taking up on his brother's offer on a ride to school…

_~*~*~*~*~*~flash~*~*~*~*~*_

"Yuugi! Get up!"

The teen groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "… I'm goin'!" he slurred sleepily.

"Alright… Oi, I'm going to take the car - you want a ride?"

"Nah. I'll walk."

"Ok. Just be sure to get up."

"I am!"

Fading footsteps.

Soft snores.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turning a corner, he heard a sudden loud yowling, startling Yuugi who stopped so suddenly, he nearly fell over. Panting, he glanced around before spotting a group of nine- and ten-year-olds crowded around something and laughing. He narrowed his eyes and frowned suspiciously before a second feline cry screamed through the air.

"Hey!" he yelled, running over to the kids. "Leave that cat alone!"

Looking up, the kids sneered but ran off, a dusty blonde cat left in their wake, bits of paper tied to its paws. Frowning as he watched the feline try to kick off the "boots", Yuugi walked over and slowly sat down beside the cat.

"Don't worry, kitty," he murmured, pulling it into his lap. "I won't hurt you."

"_Mew_?"

Yuugi smothered a smile and quickly removed the offending paper. Once he was done, he gently picked up the cat to check it over for any sort of injury. As soon as he was sure the kitten was alright, he smiled and looked into its eyes. Deep orbs the color of dark chocolate peered back into his, a human-like intelligence dancing about in them.

Looking deeply into the cat's eyes, Yuugi felt his heart start to flutter and a soft tinge of rose dusted his cheeks.

"_Mrw_?" Suddenly, the cat tore its gaze away from Yuugi and focused on something behind him. It then gave a loud yowl and squirmed out of his grasp, leaving the small teen blinking in confusion. He glanced over his shoulder and gave a cry of his own.

He had less than a minute to get to school!

Yuugi collapsed into his chair, panting heavily. It was only a miracle in his favor that the teacher wasn't there yet. Feeling a jab between his shoulder blades, he glanced over his shoulder and looked at his brother who was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You were awake, were you?" The taller teen said with a smirk.

"It's your own fault for believing me, Yami," the other mumbled.

Hearing the older snickering, the teen was about to turn his attention to his desk for lack of things to do, when the classroom door opened and their teacher, Mrs. Hikari, entered with a tall, slightly pale blonde following closely. Walking up to the desk, Mrs. Hikari walked behind it and the blonde stood beside her. Glancing to the class, the teacher smiled.

"Class," she said. "We have a new student joining this school. His name is Crawford Jounouchi." At his name, the blonde gave a small smile. "You should all show him around and get acquainted with one another." She glanced about the room, a frown of concentration forming her lips. "The only free seat is right next to Kaiba Seto. Please raise your hand." Obediently, a tall girl with vibrant green hair raised her hand and the blonde teen, Jounouchi, walked over to her.

As he passed a tall, extremely pale, black haired student Yuugi knew as Ryuji Otogi, Jou paused and stared the boy in the eyes. After a few moments, the blonde took a step back before swiftly continuing to his seat, looking slightly unnerved.

As Yuugi watched, Seto held out her hand to the other teen with a small smile. "Hello," he heard her say. "My name is Seto."

"I'm Jounouchi, Jou for short."

"It's nice to meet you… Say? Do you know how to write equations?"

"That's just about the only math I'm good at."

"Great!" Yuugi rolled his eyes as he saw Seto pull out last night's homework and place it and a pencil on Jou's desk with a smile. "Then you can do this for me!"

Jounouchi glanced around, making sure no one saw him. With a small smile of victory, he quickly turned and scrambled up one of the trees in the outside lunch area. Seating himself comfortably on one of the branches, he leaned against the trunk and narrowed his eyes as he remembered that black-haired teen in his first period class.

~*~*~*~*~*~_flash_~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi smiled gently as he looked upon his new class. _Wonder how long _this_ is gonna last…_

"The only free seat is right next to Kaiba Seto. Please raise your hand," he heard the teacher say. A few rows back, a tall girl with light emerald hair and dazzling topaz eyes lazily raised her hand. With a small nod to himself, he began to walk to the empty desk.

As he passed by, a tall, pale teen narrowed his eyes at him. Pausing by the person's desk, he glared right into the other's deep emerald eyes. After a moment of silence, he heard a voice full of hate speak into his mind.

_Stay out of my territory, young one, or you'll regret it!_ And with that, the black haired vampire lashed out with his aurora, Jou just barely managing to place his own up in a shield before it connected, forcing him a step back.

Feeling unnerved at the power of the other creature, Jou quickly continued to his seat, making sure his mental shields were up and strong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Biting his lower lip slightly and fidgeting, he sat up and peered intently through the leaves. Not finding any hint of the other's mind or aurora, he relaxed slightly, realizing that he, for one, was safe.

With another curious glance around, and, seeing no one around, he flicked his wrist and conjured up a small box. Lifting the lid, he grinned and rubbed his hands together as he looked upon all the chocolate contained inside.

"Lunch time!" he claimed softly with a grin.

As the final bell rang, Yuugi slowly trudged out of the building, not keen on going home and helping his brother (who had driven home) and grandfather in the shop. Heaving a sigh, the violet eyed teen glanced to the sky and thought about that cat he'd rescued that morning. More specifically, he thought about the cat's eyes.

Just thinking about those deep brown eyes made his heart flutter and a soft tinge of red dust his cheeks.

Feeling his body's reactions, he shook his head sternly and frowned. Why was he getting this flustered over a _cat_?

Lost in his contemplations, Yuugi didn't notice anyone in front of him until he slammed head first into them.

Falling to the ground with a grunt, he heard the other start apologizing and felt a pair of hands help him to his feet. Shaking his head, Yuugi held up a hand to silence the other.

"Don't worry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Smiling the small teen looked up into the other's eyes and gave a start.

_~*~*~*~*~*~flash~*~*~*~* _

Deep orbs the color of dark chocolate peered back into his, a human-like intelligence dancing about in them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the new student and he had the same exact eyes as that cat!

Swallowing hard, Yuugi saw a brief moment of nervousness flash in the other's eyes that so resembled the cat's. Giving an almost forced smile, the smaller questioned, "Your name is Jounouchi, right?" The blonde nodded slightly. Feeling a bit more relaxed, Yuugi gave a polite bow and continued. "My name is Yuugi. It's nice to meet you."

Why did his body react so to those eyes

The full moon's silvery light caressed the ground, illuminating the Earth below. A large black lab prowled the streets, a soft growl escaping its throat as it saw nothing of any interest around. With a snort, the dog was about to continue on its way when a flash of dusty blonde caught its emerald eyes. With a sudden growling bark, the canine leapt forward to pounce on the stray tom.

Just before the dog could catch the feline, he bounded backwards with a yowl. Looking up at where it's prey had fallen, it wasn't at all surprised to see, not a cat, but a pale blonde teen frowning at it.

"Just what's wrong with you, Otogi? Can't a guy just _walk_ in this city?"

In the blink of an eye, the dog was replaced with a second teen, much more ashen than the first, and with long black hair. Narrowing his piercing green eyes, he snarled out, "I thought I told you to stay _out_ of my territory, Jounouchi…"

Jou stood and gave an elaborate bow. "I am _so_ sorry, your _Highness_, I didn't realize I couldn't live here."

Otogi frowned and, without any warning, lashed out with his aurora, knocking the blonde to the ground. Before the blonde could even think of moving, the black haired one was kneeling over him, one hand squeezing his throat so that he couldn't breathe.

"Stay away from me. Stay out of my territory. Stay away from my prey."

Jou smirked and, unable to use his lungs, thought to him, _Aww, what's wong? Is poor widdle Otogi scawed of me?_

The taller snarled and slammed the heel of his hand into the blonde's throat, crushing his windpipe with a soft _SNAP_ and vanished in the blink of an eye.

*hums Sailor Moon theme* … Wonder why this is stuck in my head?

Yami and Kura : *rolls eyes*

Angel: ^^ *sigh; flop back onto bed* Finally, da first chap is up… Thought I'd never get around to it. And I have no earthly idea where this is going, so it'll be a looooooong while before da next chap is prolly even a thought! *suddenly smells something* … Is dat cookies?

Kura : Yes. You made me make them for your little "contest".

Angel: Oh yeah… *sits up* I am happy to announce that *dunDunDUN!!* Jadesaber is da winner! *hands you a plate of cookies* The vamps are, obviously, Jou and Otogi! ^^ Be happy and rejoice in your cookie eating. But I do have one question (if you're still bothering to read this piece of junk I call a vamp fic) - how did you know? I'm kinda curious… Well, I gotta go now, Ja ne! *flips on Disclaimer Box*

DB: -~- Angel does not own YuugiOu -~- 


End file.
